My Secret Lover
by Draga07
Summary: Gakupo dapat surat cinta! Dan lagi, tanpa nama! Ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Akhirnya, dia penasaran akan siapa pengirimnya dan saat menemukan pelakunya... a shocking truth! Warning, this is a shounen-ai fict. I repeat, SHOUNEN-AI. A birthday gift to Hikari Shourai! Happy reading!


_**My Secret Lover**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : **__All rights goes to Yamaha© and other company that made Vocaloid._

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Summary : **_Gakupo dapat surat cinta?! Dan lagi, tanpa nama?! Ini sudah terjadi sejak seminggu yang lalu. Akhirnya, dia penasaran akan siapa yang mengirimkan dan saat dia menemukan pelakunya... _a shocking truth!_

**.**

_**. **_

_ **Warnings : **_Bisa ada _typo__, __genre_ Shounen-ai, aneh, cerita tidak menarik, dan sebangsanya. _A birthday gift to Hikari Shourai~ _*nari Harlem Shake* #dilindes. Oh, dan POV cerita di _mix_ dengan beberapa _inner _Gakupo. _Happy Reading~!_

_**. **_

_**.**_

* * *

Saat itu masih jam 06:35 pagi. Seorang murid berambut ungu panjang sudah memasuki kelasnya; kelas XII-3. Padahal bel pertama baru akan berbunyi pada jam 07:30 pagi. Sungguh dia murid yang rajin atau memang habis dipukul kepalanya jadi dia berpikir masuk sekolah jam 7 pagi.

Setelah meletakkan tas hitamnya di bangkunya yang berada di dekat jendela, dia menemukan adanya sebuah surat beramplop putih diletakkan di bagian kiri mejanya.

"Haaahh... Muncul lagi," ucapnya setelah membaca surat tersebut sambil menghela nafasnya dengan memegang surat tersebut di tangan kanannya. Dia seperti kesal namun bingung disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hei Gakupo! Pagi-pagi melamun sambil berdiri 'tuh tak baik loh," sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari pintu masuk kelas. "Kamu kenapa 'sih, ekspresi abstrakmu itu sudah muncul 5 kali sejak seminggu yang lalu. Surat itu lagi, ya?"

"I-iya. Meito, sebenarnya aku bingung. Ini sudah surat kelima yang isinya tentang seseorang yang suka padaku. Tapi satu-satunya yang kutahu secara pribadi bahwa si penulis pernah mengatakan kalau dia 1 tingkatan di bawah ku. Tapi siapa ya?" ucap pemuda yang disapa Gakupo tadi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Hmm..." gumam lelaki berambut cokelat yang dipanggil Meito. "Dia 1 tingkatan di bawah, tapi dia tidak menulis namanya. Ayo Po!" ucapnya sambil tiba-tiba memegang kedua bahu Gakupo,"...aku bantu kamu cari tahu identitas aslinya!"

Yang dipegang langsung menatapnya. Dia 'sih sebenarnya mau cari tahu. Hanya saja dia bingung mau mulai mencari info dari mana. 'Masa bertanya sama seluruh adik kelas XI ? Hal yang _impossible_ bagi murid yang menyandang gelar _'Crinoid High School Most Coolest Student'._

"Tapi mau cari info darimana? Lagipula, bagi murid keren sepertiku pasti banyak yang suka 'kan?"

"Hei kau. Walaupun kamu banyak yang suka, tapi ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani mengirimkanmu surat cinta 'kan? Dan lagi, sekarang bulan Maret, dan kita baru saja menyelesaikan Ulangan Kelulusan kita. Entah dia mencoba menyatakan rasa sukanya dan malu karena dia baru mengirimkannya saat kamu mau lulus."

"Ya karena itu. Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Dan lagi, ini masih jam 06:39 pagi. Tumben sudah datang..."

Setelah melepas kedua tangan Meito, Gakupo lalu langsung menuju pintu kelas untuk menuju ke atap sambil melihat sinar matahari. Namun...

"Gakupo! Kalau misalnya yang 'nembak' kamu ternyata imut, gimana?"

3...

2...

1...

Secara otomatis, tanpa aba-aba, yang dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari Meito.

"...heh? Walaupun imut, tapi kalau hatinya dingin, ya sama saj-"

"Rambutnya lembut, figur yang lebih kecil dari kita, berkulit putih pucat, suara yang membuat telinga seperti meminta lagi dan lagi, dan iris matanya bewarna biru laut. Waaaahh~ Idamanku banget~" ucap Meito sambil memegang kedua pipinya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Haaaahh... Karena itu kamu naksir sama anak kelas X-5, Shion Kaiko 'kan? Si adik murid _geek_ di sekolah Crinoid, Shion Kaito 'kan?"

"Hehe, iya. Sebenarnya aku mau 'nembak' besok siang, setelah pengumuman kelulusan. Sudah imut, jago main biola lagi~ Aaaaahh~!"

Gakupo hanya bisa_ facepalm _sejenak melihat temannya yang cukup aneh itu. Memang dari bulan Oktober lalu, Meito menyukai Shion Kaiko, seorang anak pindahan Osaka bersama kakaknya yang juga bersekolah disini. Terkenal karena keramahannya dan bakatnya dalam bermain dan membuat musik. Dan ciri-cirinya cocok dengan perempuan impian Meito.

'_Enaknya. Sudah bisa menyukai seseorang tanpa memiliki gelar aneh dari sekolah...'_

"Jadi bagaimana Po? Aku bantu deh. Lagipula, aku punya banyak _intel_ di kelas bawah."

"Iya deh iya. Kita mulai nanti saat mulai jam istirahat."

"Ih nanti saja, pas mulai masuk. 'Kan kita nggak belajar. Dan adik kelas juga baru selesai Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas. Jadi bisa mengawasi sambil bertanya-tanya. Kenapa harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat. Dan lagipula, aku bisa Pe-De-Ka-Te sama Kaiko nanti~"

"Uuugghh ternyata begitu. Baiklah. Memang siapa _intel_ mu?"

"Banyak. Bahkan sampai si Kaito dari kelas XI-2."

"Heh? Serius? Dia 'kan cukup tertutup."

"Himitsu~ Khuhuhu... Oh! Mungkin aku harus membawa Kaito dan CUL. CUL itu 'kan anggota OSIS, jadi kita bisa dapat data murid dengan mudah. Sementara itu, walaupun terlihat culun, Kaito itu penganalisa yang hebat 'loh."

"...hebat?" tanya Gakupo sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lagi.

"Ih nggak percaya. Tapi CUL sedang sakit panas sejak hari Selasa. Kemungkinan dia baru masuk hari Jum'at nanti. "

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Jadi... saat nanti bel masuk pertama?"

"Yap. Tinggal diatur pertemuannya."

* * *

Akhirnya, sekarang sudah jam 07:30 pagi. Setelah mendengar bel, Gakupo dan Meito langsung menuju ke kelas Shion Kaito yang terletak 1 lantai di bawah lantai kelas mereka.

"Aduh, aku jadi gugup. Aku akan bertemu dengan calon adikku..."gumam Meito dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Hoi. Itupun kalau kau bisa menikah sama Kaiko, baka."

"Tapi beneran. Kalau mau dekat dengan adiknya, aku harus dekat dengan kakaknya. _Big chance_ ini..."

Gakupo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata benar. Meito punya modus tersembunyi.

. . . .

"Hai. Kita mau mencari murid bernama Shion Kaito. Dimana dia?" tanya Meito kepada seorang murid berambut pink yang ternyata Ketua Kelas XI-2, Yuuma.

"Shion ya..." Yuuma lalu menoleh ke belakang kelas; kearah seorang murid laki-laki berkacamata yang sedang sibuk membaca buku Ensiklopedia Dunia di bangku paling belakang kelas. "Hoi Shion! Ada yang mencari mu!"

Yang dipanggil langsung kaget dan langsung menutup bukunya. "A-ah i-iya! Tu-tunggu!"

Tak lama, dia langsung berlari melewati meja-meja dan beberapa murid yang berada di kelas hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kelas.

"Baiklah senpai. Saya kembali masuk dulu. Masih ada tugas tambahan yang harus saya lakukan," ucap Yuuma sambil membungkuk kearah Meito dan Gakupo.

"Yo! Terima kasih!" teriak Meito sambil meminta Kaito untuk ke atap bersamanya dan Gakupo.

* * *

Setelah sampai di atap, setelah perkenalan, Kaito disodori salah satu surat yang diterima Gakupo. Sambil duduk bersila, Kaito mulai menganalisa tulisan dan isi surat tersebut.

Yang dapat suratnya hanya dapat melihat Si Pemilik Rambut Biru dari samping kiri dengan ekspresi yang entah kenapa, terpesona.

Dengan tangan yang berkulit putih tertutup oleh kemeja putih lengan pendeknya, celana hitam panjang yang bagian bawahnya kebesaran, tubuh yang cukup ramping, rambut bewarna biru laut yang terlihat lembut dan halus, bibir merah kecil, namun berkacamata yang lensanya cukup tebal sehingga matanya hampir tidak terlihat; ditambah pula rambut depannya cukup acak-acakan dan sepertinya menutupi sampai daerah kelopak matanya.

'_Astaga! Kalau dia perempuan, sudah pasti akan kupacari! Ah tidak! Aku mulai mirip Meito, penyuka rambut biru!' _

Meito yang hanya memakan keripiknya akhirnya mulai angkat suara; sekalian memecah suasana keheningan yang ada.

"Shion-kun, aku mau tanya. Shion-kun lahir tanggal berapa? Dan adikmu lahir tanggal berapa?"

Gakupo yang sedari melihat Kaito langsung melirik kearah Meito yang sedang duduk didepan Kaito. _'Modus, modus! Dia mulai menjalankan aksinya!' _

"Hmm...? Ah, saya lahir tanggal 17 Februari kak. Kerennya, Kaiko juga lahir tanggal 17 Februari, tapi dia 1 tahun dibawahku."

"Oh begitu. Berarti sudah lewat ya?"

"Hehe, iya kak."

...sepertinya, Meito pundung permisa. Dia mulai duduk berjongkok membelakangi Gakupo dan Kaito sambil bergumam_ 'no, no, no'..._

"Tapi, Meito-senpai, kalau kakak mau menyatakan cinta kakak ke dia, sepertinya dia akan menerima."

Tanpa komando, Meito langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap si Empu suara. "Lah? Eh? K-kok kamu...?"

"Saat kakak bertanya tadi, kakak mulai gemetaran sedikit. Ditambah pula keringat kakak mulai mengucur banyak saat bertanya ulang tahun adikku. Nada suara kakak juga cukup berbeda saat bertanya tadi. Hehe..."

"Huoooh, kakkoi~! Ajarkan aku dong, gimana caranya~? Walaupun kamu terlihat aneh, kemampuan analisa mu itu tadi kakkoi sangat~!"

"Terima kasih, Meito-senpai," ucap Kaito.

Dengan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, Gakupo lalu mulai merasa aneh. Dadanya mulai merasa hangat, dia bisa merasakan kalau mukanya juga mulai panas. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?

"Ano, Gakupo-senpai. Aku sudah selesai menganalisa suratnya."

"...a-aaa. I-iya, t-terima kasih." _'Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan?!'_

* * *

"Menurut pengamatanku, yang menulis itu bisa kemungkinannya perempuan tapi bisa juga laki-laki."

DIIIINNGGG

'_...laki-laki?' _batin Meito dan Gakupo.

"Iya. Bentuk tulisannya memang terlalu rapi untuk seorang laki-laki tapi kata-kata yang digunakan tidak terlalu puitis ataupun kesan rasa sukanya sedikit samar untuk disampaikan lewat pilihan kata yang digunakan penulis. Dan lagi, ada inisial '11-1-9-20-15' di bagian bawah surat. Perempuan biasanya lebih suka memakai inisial huruf depan nama mereka, sementara ini memakai angka. Jika ini memang perempuan, berarti dia termasuk perempuan yang suka teka-teki. Apa di kelas XI ada perempuan yang suka teka-teki...? Jaran-tidak, bahkan hampir tidak ada."

Dengan spontannya, Meito langsung memegang kedua pundak Kaito sambil menjerit histeris. "Ja-ja-jadi, kemungkinannya, yang mengirim surat ini, laki-laki?! _What?!_"

"Ta-ta-tapi, itu baru kemungkinannya kak. Belum tentu 'kan...?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Gakupo! Kamu yang dapat suratnya, kamu yang seharusnya lebih 'meledak' 'kan?!"

"Haaahh... Maaf saja. Kalau misalnya seperti ini, surat-suratnya kubakar saja nanti. Mungkin bisa kutulis balik kalau aku tidak suka dengannya," balasnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Walaupun perkataan Gakupo itu hanya candaan, namun, entah kenapa, setelah mendengar pernyataan itu, Kaito langsung menunduk kebawah; melihat kearah kakinya seperti ingin menahan sesuatu. "Begitu ya... Baiklah, bakar saja kak. Ternyata buat apa saya membantu kakak jika akhirnya kakak tidak menghargai perasaan yang dimiliki orang lain..."

Angin lalu mulai melewati mereka. Tentu saja kedua kakak kelas ini langsung melebarkan kedua matanya akibat terkejut dengan pernyataan adik kelas mereka ini. Meito memang sedikit setuju dengan kalimat Kaito. Walapun Meito tahu kalau Gakupo hanya bercanda, setelah melihat Kaito, dia seperti merasa bersalah.

Meito lalu mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu dia berdiri. "Kaito, kita tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah. Saya akan kembali membaca buku saya." Kaito lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tak lama dia mulai mengatakan sepatah kata dengan nada kesal, "...terima kasih kembali, Gakupo-senpai."

KRIEEETT, CKLEEKK

* * *

Saat kembali ke kelas XII-3, Gakupo langsung murung dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil teduduk di bangkunya. Kenapa ? Kenapa saat melihat Kaito, dia merasa dadanya sesak ? Entah kenapa, dia tak ingin melihat Kaito sedih seperti itu. Kenapa sejak dia bertemu Kaito, jantungnya mulai aneh dari biasanya ? Detakkan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Meito, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Mau membaca sebuah buku disana," ucapnya sambil mulai berdiri dari bangkunya.

Meito yang duduk disamping kanannya langsung terbangun. "Aku ikut. Aku juga mau ke kantin dibawah."

"Ya sudah. Ayo."

* * *

"Cinta. Rasa spesial ini terjadi di akibatkan oleh ketertarikan seksual antara suatu individu dengan individu lainnya. Biasanya dialami oleh remaja yang sudah pubertas, namun lebih sering dialami oleh kaum hawa. Tetapi, beberapa orang belum bisa membedakan rasa 'suka' dengan rasa cinta." Dengan punggung tangan kiri menumpu kepalanya, Gakupo mulai membalikkan halaman selanjutnya buku _'Youngster Heart' _di perpustakaan. Dia mulai menganalisa lagi apa yang baru dibaca.

Wah, sepertinya pemuda Samurai ini mulai mabuk cinta karena seseorang...

"Beberapa ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta :

A. Pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh 'dirinya'. _'Apaan? Rasanya biasa-biasa saja tuh'_.

B. Tidak suka melihat orang yang dia cintai sedih atau menangis. _'I-iya sih. Rasanya ingin menemaninya. Mungkin nanti aku harus minta maaf'. _

C. Akan bersedia melindungi dan mengejarnya hingga ke ujung Bumi. _'...eh?'. _

D. Ingin bersamanya, walaupun dia bahagia ataupun bersedih. _'...hah?'. _

E. Mencoba untuk berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak merangkul atau memeluknya." _'...ok, aku semakin tidak mengerti.' _

Semakin lama dibaca, sang pemilik rambut ungu itu semakin pusing. Dirinya mulai memahami apa cinta itu, tapi 'masa sih ? Bagi seseorang yang harga dirinya setinggi Tokyo Tower, dia akan mencoba membantah perasaan yang bergantung di hatinya.

"Lebih baik buka Kamus lah. Sudah mulai lupa beberapa kata-kata bahasa Inggris."

* * *

"Hmm... _Temptation._ T, huruf T. Ini dia, huruf kedua puluh. _Temptation_ artinya godaan. Lalu apalagi ya. Ah! _Habit_! H, huruf kedelapan. _Habit_ artinya kebiasaan, bisa menjadi terbiasa. Hmm, periksa huruf A, huruf pertama. _Aberrant;_ menyimpang dari kebiasaan. Menarik..."

Setelah beberapa lama, Gakupo mulai membaca kamus itu hingga 10 menit. Dia merasa cukup menyenangkan bisa menemukan beberapa kata-kata bahasa Inggris yang baru dia dengar. Namun, dia menyadari satu hal...

"Huruf A : Huruf pertama abjad. Huruf T : Huruf kedua puluh abjad. Tunggu! Kaito bilang kalau pengirim mungkin suka teka-teki! Jangan-jangan, angka-angka yang ada di surat...!"

Dan benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Abjad kesebelas : K. Abjad pertama : A. Abjad kesembilan : I. Abjad kedua puluh : T. Dan terakhir, abjad kelima belas : O. Jika disambung... ! KAITO?!"

* * *

TEEEETT TEEEETT

Akhirnya bel sekolah terakhir telah dibunyikan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 15:00. Setelah disuruh Gakupo untuk pulang duluan saja, Meito akhirnya pulang sendirian tanpa Gakupo.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa dengan dirinya? Dan lagi, kenapa memanggil Kaito...?" Dengan langkah tegap, Meito menuju ke luar gerbang sekolah dan menuju ke stasiun. Namun, sebuah suara menyahutnya dari belakang.

"Se-senpai! Kak Kaito dimana? Kakak yang namanya Meito 'kan?"

Meito secara otomatis ingin _nosebleed. _Kenapa? _KAIKO'S HERE!_ Kaiko baru saja memanggilnya!

"U-um, iya. Nama kakak Meito. Kaito-kun tadi ada urusan dengan teman kakak. Tapi kakak yakin tidak akan lama 'kok. Ah! Kok kamu bisa tahu kakak?" _'Astaga! Kaiko, Kaiko! Aku berbicara dengan Kaiko~!'_

"Kalau nama, tadi kak Kaito bilang kalau mau pulang bareng sama Meito-senpai. Memangnya kakak pulangnya harus naik kereta juga, ya?"

"I-iya. Cuma 1 stasiun doang 'kok." _'Hu-huwaaaa~! I-ini keajaiban~! Kaito, thank you~!'_

"Huwaa~ Aku juga jaraknya 1 stasiun juga~ Kearah utara atau selatan?"

"Se-selatan. Kamu, Kaiko?"

"Sama. Wah, beruntungnya~" _'...asljrghvcl! Senyumannya itu terlalu maniiiiiss~!'_

"Ya sudah. Ayo pulang. Nggak apa-apa 'kan kalau kamu pulang duluan? Kakak mu nggak akan histeris 'kan?"

"Tenang, tenang~ Kalau kak Kaito bersama Gakupo-senpai, sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah."

"...eh?"

* * *

Lorong sekolah secara seketika menjadi sepi. Tidak ada suara apapun yang dapat terdengar kecuali langkah kaki yang menggema di lantai sekarang. Di depan pintu masuk ruang kelas memasak, di dekat tangga lantai 1, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut biru berkacamata yang punggungnya beradu dengan dinding putih. Bisa dirasakan, dibalik kacamatanya, matanya mulai membesar dan bibir bagian bawahnya digigit olehnya.

Sementara di depannya, seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang menghadang kedua sisi pemuda gugup itu dengan kedua lengannya.

"Se-senpai. Su-sudah waktunya untuk pulang. A-a-aku, a-ada tugas dari Yuuma...kun."

Yang menghadang hanya bisa menatap dengan sorot tajam. Gakupo benar-benar bingung. Jadi yang mengirim surat itu Kaito ? Dan lagi, mengapa saat dia pertama kali bertemu Kaito, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya ? Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Dia ingin hal ini cepat berhenti.

"Kaito-kun, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kamu yang mengirim 5 surat kepadaku sejak seminggu yang lalu?"

Spontan saja, muka Kaito langsung memerah. Kaito juga langsung mulai gemetaran dengan lebih dahsyat daripada sebelumnya. Keringatnya mulai membasahi mukanya. Sepertinya Kaito benar-benar takut.

'_Hmm... Sepertinya dugaan ku benar.' _"Ayo katakan. Apa kamu yang mengirim surat-surat itu?"

"Te-tentu tidak. Bu-bu-buat apa a-aku melakukan i-itu? La-lagipula, a-aku jelek. Mu-mustahil untuk orang lain su-suka dengank-"

KREET

Dengan perlahan, tangan kanan Gakupo mulai menarik bagian tengah kacamata tebal yang dipakai Kaito. Setelah dilepas, alangkah terkejutnya Gakupo saat melihat mata Kaito.

_Ocean Blue,_ salah satu warna kesukaan Gakupo. Gakupo langsung mengedipkan kedua matanya sebanyak 2 kali dengan cepat. Iris Kaito benar-benar menawan. Walaupun kedua iris Kaito sedang melebar akibat takut, Gakupo sekarang menganggapnya imut dengan rambutnya yang teracak; ditambah pula bibir kecil Kaito yang sedikit gemetaran dan terbuka sedikit.

"Se-senpai...! Ke-kembalikan kacamataku...! Kumohon..."

Gakupo lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Kaito yang sudah pasrah berusaha untuk meraihnya dengan menjijit; bahkan melompat. Tapi Gakupo seperti mempermainkan Kaito; saat Kaito hampir meraih kacamatanya, Gakupo langsung mundur kebelakang. Gakupo tidak mau Kaito mengambil kacamatanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memberikannya dengan mudah. Weekk..."

Akhirnya, Kaito terjatuh dan hanya bisa terduduk di lantai. Sambil melihat kearah muka Gakupo, dapat dilihat bahwa nafas Kaito telah menderu, keringatnya semakin mengucur banyak, desahan lelahnya semakin melemah. Dia benar-benar sudah lelah akibat melompat tadi.

'_Astaga. Ternyata dia sangat imut! Kalau saja dia tidak pakai kacamata, pasti banyak orang yang akan naksir dengannya!' _"Hmph. Kalau kau mau kacamata mu, kau harus lakukan sesuatu untukku."

"E-eh...?"

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka padaku..." _'Akan kujahili dia. Dia pasti akan sujud-sujud meminta ampunan. Mustahil dia mau melakukan permintaan ku ini.' _

"I-iya...?"

"_...kiss me on the lip."_

* * *

"...e-eeee-eeehh?! K-kok...?! Se-senpai...?!"

"Ayo lakukan. Kamu mau kacamata mu kembali 'kan?" _'Ahahaha! Benar 'kan, dia kaget! Mintalah ampunan mu sekarang.'_

Selama sejenak, keadaan menjadi hening. Kaito hanya bisa menunduk ke arah lantai sambil mengepal kedua tangannya walaupun masih gemetaran. Akhirnya, setelah 2 menit keheningan, diapun berdiri dan suara_ bass_ nya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan tersebut. "...baiklah. Akan aku lakukan."

3...

2...

1...

"...tu-tu-tunggu dulu! Ka-kamu beneran mau menciumku?! Itu tadi hanya bercanda, bercanda!"

"Tapi senpai yang menyuruhku 'kan? Lagipula, saya butuh kacamata itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja, kedua tangan Kaito mulai melingkari leher Gakupo. Kaito lalu mulai berjinjit dan berusaha untuk mendekatkan mukanya kearah muka Gakupo. Nafasnya yang menderu membuat kulit Gakupo sedikit geli. "Baiklah, aku mulai."

"Tu-tunggu, Kaito! Ta-tadi itu cuma bercand-"

Dengan berhati-hati, Kaito mulai menabrakkan bibirnya menuju bibir Gakupo. Matanya mulai menutup lalu setelah merasa yakin, Kaito mulai melumat bagian atas bibir Gakupo.

"Hnngghhh mmmhhh nnnghhh..." Baik Gakupo maupun Kaito hanya bisa mendesah. Awalnya Gakupo kaget, namun, tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Gakupo mulai mendorong bagian belakang kepala Kaito; untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Mnnnhhhh nnnn aaahhnn..." Saliva mereka berdua mulai berjatuhan dari pinggir bibir masing-masing. Walaupun keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas, Gakupo mulai merangkul pinggang sang Shion dan mulai mendorongnya kembali ke dinding.

"Hnnnngghhh... Uuuhh... Se-senpai... Ka-kacamataku..."

Terlambat. Nafsu sudah menguasai Gakupo. Dia ingin memilik-tidak, dia ingin 'melahap' Kaito sekarang.

"Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan..."

"E-eeeh...?"

* * *

"Aaaaaaaahhh! Ngghhh~ Hnnghhh~ Aaahhnn~" Berbagai macam teriakan dikeluarkan dari mulut kecil Kaito. Gakupo mulai menjilati habis keringat Kaito yang berada di daerah leher Kaito. "Se-senpai...! Kumohon hentikan...! Nnn mmmmhhh, aa-aahhnn! Haaa, haaa..."

"Apa kau sadar kalau suaramu itu malah membuat ku semakin ingin 'memakan' mu? Lagipula, kau sendiri yang mulai."

"Senpai... Hnnnnn~ Aaaahhnn~ Aaah~"

* * *

Disaat mereka akhirnya lelah, Gakupo duduk dibelakang Kaito sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Dengan posisi kedua lutut Kaito sejajar dengan dadanya, Gakupo dengan mudah dapat melingkarkan kedua kakinya mengelilingi Kaito.

"Se-senpai, sekarang sudah mau jam 16:00. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tidak. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini terus."

"Ta-tapi sudah semakin sore. Dan sudah kubilang kalau aku ada tugas dari Yuum-hnnnghh!"

Gakupo benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Kaito. Dengan mendorong sedikit muka Kaito ke kanan, dengan mudah, mulutnya mulai mengunci bibir kecil Kaito. Setelah menciumnya, Gakupo mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas bahu kanan Kaito.

"...tolong jangan sebut nama orang lain saat kau bersamaku. Itu membuatku kesal."

"...senpai ternyata cukup manis ya. Cukup tsun-tsun."

"Apaan 'sih? Asal kau tahu, kamu itu lebih manis. Tolong, jangan buka kacamatamu kecuali dihadapanku dan adikmu. Aku tak ingin kau direnggut orang lain."

"Tapi kata senpai, senpai akan menolak pengirim yang _gender_ nya laki-laki. Kenapa sekarang...?"

"...dari luar kau memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tapi jika dilihat baik-baik, kau bagaikan sebuah boneka keramik berukuran manusia yang indah. Kulit putih pucat, pipi yang mudah merona, rambut yang lembut, dan matamu. Matamu lah yang membuatku luluh. Aku benar-benar suka denganmu sekarang. Dan aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi di atap. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau yang mengirim surat-surat itu. Gomen..."

Kaito tertegun mendengarnya. Jika Gakupo di depannya, sudah pasti dia dapat melihat muka Kaito yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. Jantungnya juga semakin berderu lebih cepat. Sepertinya pujian tadi cukup membuat jantung sang Shion benar-benar menggila.

"Jantungmu semakin cepat tuh detakannya. Kau malu ya, dipuji seperti itu, _My Secret Lover...?"_

"Su-sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang sekarang. Kaiko pasti juga khawatir sekarang."

"Iya deh, iya. Tapi, _one last kiss_ boleh?"

Mendengar perkataan Gakupo, Kaito langsung memerah kembali dan nyaris melompat karena kaget. "...! A-ayolah senpai. Kalau aku cium senpai lagi," jari telunjuk kiri Kaito mulai menyentuh pelan bibirnya, "mulutku... seperti akan meleleh."

Gakupo yang masih memeluk Kaito langsung memerah dan cukup kaget dengan ekspresi yang dibuat Kaito. _'...that's it! Akan aku 'lahap' kau sekarang, Shion!'_ "Baiklah, aku yang akan menciummu. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Se-se-se-senpai! Ja-jangan! Nanti jantungku bisa copo-uunnn~"

Dalam sejekap, mulut Gakupo mulai melumat habis bibir kecil Kaito. Kaito bisa merasakan kalau ciuman ini sedikit lebih 'ganas' dan 'liar' dari sebelumnya. Lidah Gakupo lalu mulai memasuki bagian dalam Kaito; dengan segera menganalisa gigi dan mulai bermain dengan lidah Kaito.

"Hnngghh uuuunnnn aaahhh haaaa guuuuuhhh..." Suara desahan Kaito seperti sebuah motivator untuk Gakupo. Begitu lembut dan pelan. Sepertinya, Gakupo benar-benar ingin mulai 'melahap' Kaito dari bagian bibirnya...

"Mmmm... Se-senpai..."

Setelah 'memakan' bibir Kaito, lidah Gakupo mulai berpindah ke daun telinga kanan Kaito. Bagian luar, atas, bahkan bawah, seluruh bagian telinga Kaito telah di analisa oleh lidah Gakupo.

"Uwaa! Hnnnhhhh uuugghhh aaahh haaaa ~ He-hentikan, senpai! Su-sudah cukup..."

"...suaramu itu membuatku tidak tahan. Berkatmu, aku ingin 'memerika' seluruh tubuhmu, Shion..." bisik sang Seme; dengan sedikit helaan nafas yang otomatis membuat sang Uke gemetaran lagi.

* * *

"Ngghhh aahh~! Se-senpai... Aaaaaahh!" Dengan kancing mulai terbuka, Gakupo mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya untuk meraba tubuh Kaito; atau lebih tepatnya, meraba dan memainkan puting Kaito. Kaito merasa energi nya benar-benar hilang; dia tidak bisa melawan Gakupo. Dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang oleh perbuatan senpai nya itu.

"Uuuhh hnnn mmmm nnnn aaaaahh! Aaahhnn! Sa-sakit, senpai..."

...dan dengan _Autho_r yang mulai mesum dan sedikit _nosebleed _akibat menulis adegan ini dan nyaris lupa _rating,_ mari kita _skip _adegan pasangan _lovey-dovey _kita ini, okeeeyy~? ( _Readers_ : ...eeeehh?! Boooooo! *lempar sendal jepit ke _Author_* )

* * *

Keesokan harinya, berbagai cerita menarik terjadi. Mulai dari Meito yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaan sukanya kepada Kaiko dan Kaiko menerimanya, Gakupo dan Meito yang diterima di Universitas Tokyo, dan Kaito yang mulai belajar untuk lebih terbuka kepada orang lain.

Lalu, saat di kantin...

"Hei Po. Aku baru dengar dari Kaiko kalau Kaito yang mengirim surat-surat itu ke kamu! Kaiko 'sih bilangnya kalau Kaito suka kamu karena kamu pernah menolong Kaito saat di _bully_ murid sekolah lain; sebelum kamu pindah dari Osaka. Benar nggak 'sih? Kamu masih nerima, nggak?"

Gakupo yang sedang memakan donburi di depan Meito hanya bisa mengela nafas setelah mendengar perkataan Meito. _'Bro, aku sudah tahu lebih dulu dari kamu! Dan lagi, dari orangnya langsung!' _

Tak lama, seorang pemuda mendekati meja mereka. "Ano, senpai," sahutnya. Gakupo yang mengenal suara tersebut spontan langsung menatap ke arah suara; dan dia cukup kaget. "Bolehkah aku duduk disini? Meja lain penuh..."

Benar. Itu Kaito. Dan lagi, tidak memakai kacamatanya!

"Uuumm... kamu siapa ya?" balas Meito dengan muka bingungnya. Meito yang bingung dan Gakupo yang kaget. Ekspresi yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

"Oi, sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan melepas kacamatamu, BaKaito. Lagipula, kacamata mu itu cukup penting 'kan?" Waaaahh, sepertinya sang Seme khawatir jika ada yang suka dengan Uke nya itu~

"Oh itu. Sebenarnya, mataku tidak _minus_ maupun _plus_. Aku pakai itu karena takut diejek seperti perempuan; mataku hampir mirip perempuan soalnya. Lagipula, aku ingin merubah diriku saat aku kelas XII nanti. Hehe..."

"Ta-tapi sudah kubilang jangan dilepas. Apa kau lupa?" _'BaKaito! Kalau ada yang naksir denganmu nanti, aku tidak bisa menghajar orang itu! Aku tidak mau kau diambil perempuan ataupun laki-laki lain!' _

Lalu tiba-tiba...

"OHMAIGOD KAITOOO!" ucap Meito yang baru sadar akan kenyataan. Dalam sejekap, Meito langsung mencubit kedua pipi Kaito. "KAMU IMUT BANGEEEETTT! SEPERTI ADIKMUUUU~! Aduuuhh, jika kamu perempuan seperti Kaiko, aku sudah pasti akan nempel juga ke kamu~!"

"..." _'MEITO! He is mine! Don't you dare take him! Akan kulempar kau ke dasar Gunung Fuji nanti!' _

"Me-meito-senpai. He-hentikan tolong. Ki-kita di kantin."

"Benar. Hentikan, Meito. Kau ingin membuat malu dirimu...?" _'Benar, hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu! Akan kujadikan kau sushi nanti!'_

* * *

Selesai makan, Gakupo lalu menarik tangan kiri Kaito dan mulai mengajak Kaito ke atap sekolah. Setelah mengancam Meito untuk tidak mengikuti mereka ke atap, Gakupo mulai berjalan menuju atap.

"Hihi. Sepertinya mereka cukup serasi. Gakupo juga pernah bilang kalau dia cukup menyukai prestasi-prestasi yang telah diraih Kaito. Imut, pintar, dan cukup_ innocent_. Ternyata, kamu suka tipe seperti itu ya, Gakupo...?"

* * *

Sementara itu, di atap...

"Tu-tu-tunggu dulu, senpai!"

"Haaa... Sudah kubilang kalau jangan memperlihatkan matamu ke orang lain 'kan? Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu melepas kacamatamu? Kau ingin membuatku marah...?"

"Hee? Ti-ti-ti-tidak. Uuumm, Kaiko-chan bilang karena hari ini hari terakhir aku akan bertemu senpai, dia mengatakan kalau bisa uumm... Uuuuhhh... A-aduh, ba-bagaimana cara mengatakannya ya...?"

Dalam hitungan detik, jempol kanan Gakupo mulai memegang dagu Kaito dan jemari-jemari nya mulai menumpu kepala Kaito. "...kalau bisa?"

"...membuat senpai... senang dan terpesona... o-olehku..."

DIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG

Otak Gakupo mulai _connect-disconnect_ seketika. Senang...? Dan lagi, terpesona...? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh adiknya yang ternyata cukup -tidak- _innocent_ itu ?

"Ahahaha! Apa yang kau katakan, Kaito?"

"...e-eh? I-ini serius! Katanya, aku harus membuat senpai lebih senang supaya senpai tidak melupakanku. Aku benar-benar su-tidak, sayang senpai. Aku tidak ingin senpai dengan mudah lupa dengank-hhmmmhh!"

Aduh, Seme ini sepertinya benar-benar 'haus' akan bibir Uke nya. Dikit-dikit, kissu. Dikit-dikit, kissu.

'_Lembut dan cukup dingin. Efek samping dari makan es krim vanilla tadi, mungkin? Ah, tapi sungguh nikmat...'_"Hmmmmhhh mmmmm hhnnnn... Fwaah. Apa yang kau katakan, Shion? Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah senang dan terpesona olehmu. Tidak mungkin aku akan melupakan mu~"

"Uuuhh... I-iya. Uuumm... Aduh, mu-mukaku rasanya panas. Pa-padahal sudah 3 hingga 4 kali..."

"Hehe. Kau itu imut 'sih. Wajar saja kamu mudah malu dihadapan _lover _mu..."

"Se-senpai..."

Akhirnya, kepergian Gakupo ditutup dengan pelukan hangat dari Kaito. "Nanti kau kalau bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo ya? Aku yakin kamu bisa, Kaito."

"Iya. Aku akan berusaha. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, senpai..."

* * *

**Hoooooyyeeee~ Otanjoubi omodetou Hikari-san~ Cukup capek juga membuat **_**fict**_** ini ~ #nggakadayangnanya #abaikan. Aslinya, ini cerita nyasar di kepala saya saat masih Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas #UKK-pemberi-inspirasi #abaikanlagi. Akhirnya setelah otak diperas selama 1 minggu, saya mulai mengetik **_**fict **_**ini selama 4 jam~ #bangga-menulis-4-jam #digorok. **

**Maaf ya kak jika ceritanya rada-rada tidak nyambung dan cukup aneh QAQ. Kemampuan otak saat mengetik ini merosot 30% dari biasanya QAQ. Dan saya **_**publish**_** nya terlambat; harusnya tanggal 13 Juni. Modem soalnya lagi 'sakit parah', dan baru sekarang 'sembuh'nya. Gomeeeeennn... #authorpalingparahsedunia. **

**Dan **_**update**_** "A Wolf and A Lamb" akan menyusul uhuk-tapiAuthornggaktahubeneranbisa**_**update**_**secepatkilatatauenggak-uhuk #plaaakk-ploookk. **

**Yak dengan ini, **_**I hope we can meet in my next story readers~ **_


End file.
